Hana Makihatayama
Hana Makihatayama (巻機山花, Makihatayama Hana) is a special witch baby, born from the Witch Queen Rose which produces a new baby every 100 years to be the new queen of the Witch World. Being born from this rose, her magic is much stronger than the average witches. Although witches can not have biological mothers, Doremi Harukaze is Hana's main motherly figure. In season four, Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan, Hana wishes to go to school with her "mamas" and transforms herself into an 11-year-old, in the process losing her crystal balls. She then must take exams similar to Witch Apprentice exams to get a new crystal ball. Personality Hana is a generally optimistic and stubborn person. These traits can be seen both when she is a baby and when she is transformed into an eleven-year-old. Some of her stubborness is shown when Hana takes actions despite what she is told, such as in Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan! where Hana insists on transforming into Onpu even after promising not to. Hana also possesses trait from the other Ojamajos, most notably she puffs up her cheeks similar to the way Doremi does and can be careless like her as well. Along with this, Hana's magic is considerably strong even though she is a baby. Hana also shows good leadership skills which is the quality she will need in order to be the next Queen. When in school, she often encourages that other students and settles disputes among them. Lastly, Hana shows great concern for her "mamas" as she will try to comfront and help them if she sees they are not feeling normal. Apperance As an infant, Hana wears a white onesies with a star-shaped cape embedded with a gold symbol. She can also be seen wearing other outfits and sports a blond hair put into one ponytail in the middle of her head. This ponytail is held together with a hair accessory sporting many colorful beads. When she gets a little older, she for the most part wears a pink jumpsuit with white ruffles at the sleeves and ankles. Along with this, she wears dark pink cloth shoes, a white bib embedded with a gold symbol, and wears h er hair in two ponytails on either side of her heading. As an eleven-year-old, she is most often seen wearing her hair in two large ponytails with wing-like hair accessories. Her outfit consists of a white shirt with orange flowers, blue shorts with two hearts on the front and back, and orange sneakers. As a Witch Apprentice, she white and casts spells with two wristbands as opposed to Porons like other Witch Apprentices. Relationships Doremi Harukaze: Doremi was the first person that Hana saw when she was born. Hana considers all the Ojamajos her mother (Hazuki, Onpu, Aiko, and Momoko) but Doremi is her main motherly figure. This is most evident in the fact that a lot of Hana's personality traits come from Doremi. Triva *In season 4, Hana can perform magic without saying a spell. She, however, occasionally says a spell for fun. *Even after losing her first crystal balls, Hana still surpluses others in magic ability. Category:Ojamajos Category:Sprite chronicles characters